


Winter Fluff-A-Thon

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Avalance 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: A series of one shot fluff pieces from a Tumblr plot from thebestdressedrebelinhistory.





	1. First Snowfall

The chill of the wind outside swept through the apartment to Ava where she was stretched out on the sofa. It had been a long day at the Time Bureau, so when she portaled home to the empty apartment and the note from Sara promising to return as soon as she was done on the Waverider, Ava decided to stretch out on the sofa and take a nap. Another wave of cold air sent a shiver down her spine, and she pulled the blanket in closer around her shoulders.

Wait…she had closed the door to her balcony before she fell asleep.

She rose quickly from her position on the couch, her eyes immediately falling on the small blonde shivering as she sat Indian style on a chair on the balcony. Ava slid off the couch, pulling another blanket off the back of the couch and slipped outside. She slid the blanket around Sara’s shoulder, before sliding into the space behind her and wrapping the second blanket around them both. Sara immediately melted back into her embrace, her eyes still staring up into the sky.

“What are you doing out here?” Ava asked, pressing a kiss to Sara’s cheek.

“Snow,” Sara said softly.

Ava looked upward and noticed for the first time the small flakes slowly drifting in the wind. The flakes slowly building on the world outside, painting the landscape in a blanket of white. Sara was staring up into the sky, a small smile on her face, but tears flickered at the edges of her vision.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Ava asked wrapping her arms tighter around the smaller blonde.

“Nothing. I just forgot how beautiful the first snowfall is,” Sara sighed, “there’s no weather in the temporal zone, remember.”

Ava nodded and watched as the flakes slowly grew larger, forming the larger chunks of thick white snow that she had often taken for granted. Snow wasn’t such a hindrance for her since she portaled to work and the only memory she had of playing in the snow was fabricated. Usually, she sat bundled in the house watching House Hunters and staying out of the frigid air, but now she couldn’t imagine a better way to experience the first snowfall than with Sara wrapped tight in her arms.

“My dad loved the snow,” Sara smiled, “we would play in it together for hours when I was little.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever really played in the snow before,” Ava admitted.

Sara spun, her eyes locking with her. A smile slowly spread across her face as she stood and extended her hand to Ava. Ava’s brow furrowed, but she extended her hand allowing Sara to pull her to her feet.

“Let’s change that right now,” Sara smiled as she tugged the taller blonde back inside.

Twenty minutes later they stepped out onto the street outside of Ava’s apartment. The snow was coming down harder now, a slightly dense layer clinging to every surface around them. Sara flopped down into the slowly forming pile of snow on the ground outside, grinning as she sunk down into the soft snow. Ava smiled to herself as she watched the joy on the woman’s face. The light from the streetlamp nearby shone in her eyes as she turned to Ava encouraging her to join her. For her to be a former assassin, the woman was impossibly cute in moments like this, moments where they were free to just enjoy life and each other.

Ava stuck out her tongue and tilted her head into the air. A few flakes settled on her tongue, immediately melting. A memory of doing the same as a kid flitted into her mind for a moment before being replaced by this one. She looked down into Sara’s piercing blue eyes staring up at her, snowflakes clinging lightly to her blonde locks as she smiled. Ava helped her out of snow pile, knocking snow from her clothes. Sara took a step closer, their arms going around each other with practiced ease. Sara hummed into the kiss, their lips connecting softly as snow continued to fall around them. Ava moved her hands up to cup Sara’s cheeks as she deepened the kiss.

They pulled away staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Ava ran her thumb over the freckles on Sara’s cheeks, then cupped her jaw as she kissed her again.

“I love you,” Ava whispered.

“I love you too, Aves,” Sara whispered back, as she closed the distance once more.


	2. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanukkah with the Steins

Snow crunched under their boots as they stepped out of the cab, across the small patch of grass and onto the freshly shoveled driveway of Martin Stein’s house. The rest of the Legends walked ahead of them as Sara stopped short, pulling slightly only Ava’s hand to prevent her from stepping forward.

“What’s wrong?” Ava asked, concern crossing her face as she noticed the tears playing at the edges of Sara’s vision.

“I…I haven’t visited since the funeral,” Sara gasped, a stray tear spilling down her cheek.

Ava wrapped Sara in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She gently ran her hand up and down the smaller blonde’s back, allowing Sara to steady herself. Sara’s head was tucked under her chin as she drew another shuddering breath.

“I miss him,” Sara sighed, “I’ve lost so many people Aves.”

“Hey. Look at me,” Ava tilted Sara’s chin up to look her in the eyes, her thumbs brushing the tears from her cheeks, “what do you think Martin would say to you if he were here?”

“Something like chin up Ms. Lance, death is just another of life’s secrets. Focus on the living,” Sara smiled, thinking of Stein.

Sara leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to Ava’s lips. Ava pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I wish I had the chance to know him better,” Ava whispered, her fingers still stroking along Sara’s arms.

The sound of boots crunching brought them out of their thoughts, both women turned to see Jax walking towards them. Sara stepped away from Ava and wrapped the man in a tight hug. Jax’s laughter filled the night air as he hugged her back.

“Ray told me you were out here,” Jax smiled pulling away from Sara to give a surprised Ava a hug as well, “come in they’re about to start.”

Ava linked her fingers with Sara’s again as they followed Jax, she gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze as they stepped through the door and into the warmth of the Stein house.

“Sara. I’m so glad you could make it,” Clarissa smiled, enveloping her in a hug as Jax took their coats.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Sara hugged her back before turning to Ava, “Clarissa, this is my girlfriend, Ava. Ava this is Martin’s wife, Clarissa.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stein,” Ava extended her hand politely.

“Nonsense, we hug in this household,” Clarissa enveloped Ava in a hug for a moment, “this way we’re about to begin.”

They followed Clarissa to the living room where everyone was gathered around a small table next to the window. A golden menorah wrapped with little red inlays racing along the branches to create a small Firestorm logo at the base. Ava and Sara moved to stand next to Lily who wrapped them both into quick hugs. Mick and Zari were focused on the plate of latkes on a nearby table. Nate and Ray were both fascinated by the small book in Brian’s hand as he turned to an earmarked page.

“Hanukkah Sameach,” Brian smiled.

“Hanukkah Sameach,” everyone responded.

“Before we begin I would like to take a moment and ask each of you to look around. Gathered around this small table tonight is the family brought together by our dearly departed Martin Stein. I know that Martin is smiling right now as he sees the lives that have been brought together and the love that each of us feels in this room,” Brian smiled.

Sara’s eyes scanned the room. Her eyes falling on Jax and his wife holding hands, his daughter tucked in the space between her parents. The little girl sticking her tongue out at Ronnie who was standing across from her sticking out his own tongue and earning a disapproving look from Lily.

“Before we light the menorah I would like to remind you of the miracle that has brought us together this night. About the little pot of oil that was only supposed to last for one day that instead lasted eight until the Maccabees could replenish their supply of oil. That pot of oil that persisted reminded them that they were not alone,” Brian said as he looked around the room, “it reminded them that they had a reason to fight, a reason to not give up. We place the menorah in a window so that it’s light can shine to others. It is a reminder that light is more powerful than darkness and hope is more powerful than despair.”

Ava placed her hand against the small of Sara’s back, discreetly tracing calming circles onto her back. Sara turned to look at Ava and slid a little closer. Brian motioned for Ronnie to join him. He helped the little boy reach up and place the candle in the center along with one candle in the right-most holder. They all listened intently as Brian began reciting the blessings, his voice clear and sharp as he sang. Lily and Clarissa both brushed tears from their eyes as he finished. Clarissa’s eyes flitting to the picture on the wall of them the year before, Martin smiling from the center of the table.

Brian lit the candle in the center and explained that it was the shamash or the attendant and that each night the other candles will be lit from its flame. He then lifted Ronnie up to light the other candle. As he placed him back down on the floor, they began singing together. Lily and Clarissa joined in with them, surprise showing on their faces when Mick began to sing along as well. Clarissa smiled over at the larger man as they finished.

“I heard Professor sing it once,” Mick grunted.

They said one final prayer before Lily motioned for them all to enjoy the food. Both Mick and Zari piling their plates high with latkes and applesauce.

“Thank you, Ms. Stein,” Zari said plucking another latke from the larger plate even though she wasn’t finished with the ones she already had.

“I’m just glad you could join us. Martin spoke so fondly of you all,” Clarissa smiled.

Ava smiled and watched as the Legends interacted with each other. Ray was trying to teach Ronnie and Martina a song about the elements on the periodic table. Sara tugged on Ava’s hand and pulled her down the hallway away from the rest of the party. Once they were out of the line of view from everyone, Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist and pulled her close, resting her head in the crook of Ava’s neck. Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead.

“Are you okay?” Ava whispered.

“Yeah. Just thinking about something Brian said,” Sara reached up to brush a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear, “Hanukkah is about a miracle. Even though things seemed hopeless, they endured because they believed.”

Ava simply nodded, knowing that Sara had more to say by the way she couldn’t meet her eyes fully. Ava placed a calming hand on Sara’s arms and linked their fingers. They stepped into each other’s space, Sara’s thumb tracing along the back of Ava’s hand.

“Thank you for believing in me…for believing in us,” Sara finally said swallowing hard.

Ava couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face before she connected their lips in a sweet kiss. She knew it was hard for Sara to be vulnerable at times. Too often the smaller blonde had tried to get out of talking about feelings by pressing kisses to the spot at the base at Ava’s neck that made her brain short-circuit, but they always talked about it. Usually, Sara sitting in Ava’s lap, where they could look into each other's eyes clearly, and feel the other's heartbeat against their fingertips.

“I want this, Sara. Never question that,” Ava smiled as she lowered her lips to Sara’s quickly.

“Hand over the gelt Mick. You lost,” Zari’s voice drifted down the hallway.

Sara and Ava exchanged a look before quickly making their way down the hallway. Zari and Mick were staring each other down across the table, Zari’s hand extended towards the gruff man.

“This is a stupid game,” Mick grunted before placing the chocolate coins in Zari’s hands.

“You are terrible at it, and I get chocolate. Greatest game ever,” Zari said as she popped one of the chocolate coins into her mouth.

Sara laughed seeing the massive pile of gold-wrapped candy in front of Zari and the two kids. Only four little coins were in front of Mick.

“Let’s share,” Ronnie said sliding some of his coins over to Mick.

“Thank you…partner,” Mick grunted patting Ronnie on the shoulder, “your turn kid.”

Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder as she watched the group playing dreidel. Sara sighed into her embrace. Her eyes flitted over to a low cabinet next to where they were standing. A picture sat atop it, bring a smile to her face. It was of Martin and Clarissa holding each other close in this same living room, their cheeks pressed together. Sara’s mind went back to the way Martin always talked about his wife. The love she could still hear in his voice when he talked about her. Ava’s arms tightened around her having felt the slight hitch in her breathing.

“I’m okay,” Sara smiled, linking her fingers with Ava’s, “just thinking about something I said to Martin once.”

“Which was?” Ava asked.

“That the Legends are a family. Me, Nate, Ray, Mick, Zari, Jax, Amaya, we’re all a family even though some of us are gone. Martin was our helper candle, igniting the fire within us, keeping us going.”

“That’s beautiful my love, but that would only be eight candles.”

“Well, there’s you of course.”

“What?”

“You’re a part of our family now too, Aves.”

Ava’s breath hitched, but she merely smiled and nodded, pulling Sara in as close as she could.

Later that night they stepped out into the yard, all of them piling into taxis to take them back to the building where the Waverider was parked. Snow fell around them in thick fluffy flakes, clinging to their hair and shoulders. Ava paused for a moment, her hand on the taxi door, her head tilting up towards the sky.

“Hanukkah Sameach, Martin,” Ava whispered, smiling when her eyes danced over to Sara who was blowing her breath into her hands, “thank you.”

Ava looked over her shoulder once more, her gaze lingering on the menorah flickering in the front window. She slid into the cab next to Sara, the smaller blonde curling into her side instantly as they pulled away from the curb. The warm light of the menorah dancing over the untouched snow in the front yard faded away in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to keep it focused on Avalance, but the prompt gave the opportunity to do a little exploration of the Legends as well. As always let me know what you think.


	3. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the apartment a Winter Wonderland

Ava kicked the front door closed with her foot as she struggled with the massive box in her arms. The contents of the box clinked against each other as she climbed the small stairs and set the box down on the floor next to the couch. A huff blew past her lips as she began to shrug off the layers she had put on to go shopping with Sara over an hour ago. The smaller blonde was already sitting on the floor sifting through the boxes and bags they had purchased.

Ava shrugged off her coat and threw it onto a nearby chair along with Sara’s. She joined Sara on the floor, leaning back against the sofa, her eyes bright with laughter. For a moment her eyes drifted over to the window of her apartment slowly frosting over from the cold outside. A thin sheen of ice was slowly forming around the edges then spreading like fingers across the rest of the pane. A shiver ran down her spine as the warmth from the inside of the apartment began to settle on her skin. She moved closer to Sara and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Where do we start Ms. Lance?” Ava hummed into Sara’s neck.

“Bannisters, and vases of flowers first, we save the tree for last,” Sara smiled turning to press a kiss to Ava’s cheek.

Ava laughed but listened intently as Sara went through her vision to turn the apartment into a yuletide masterpiece. Despite her original hesitancy, Ava was now okay with hosting a party for the Legends and her friends at her apartment. She had never decorated for Christmas before, the only memories she had of doing so were fabricated flashes that she would rather forget. Sara noticed the change in Ava’s demeanor and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Come on, we have a lot to do,” Sara whispered, standing and extending a hand to Ava, “alexa play Christmas playlist.”

The first cords of Frosty the snowman began to play through the small device resting on the coffee table.

Thirty minutes later the banister of the stairs and around the edges of the counter were all decorated with garland and small silver lights. Ava watched laughing as Sara tried to hook a string of lights on the small hook around the edge of the wall. Sara made an annoyed huffing sound as she tried and failed to reach it from the small step ladder.

“Need some help?” Ava quirked an eyebrow, slowly making her way over.

She took the lights from Sara’s hand and stepped up on the ladder, easily reaching the hook and attaching the lights there. When she stepped off the ladder, Sara wrapped her arms around her neck and tangled her fingers into her hair. She cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a long, slow kiss.

“Thank you, baby,” Sara smirked.

“You could have done that,” Ava laughed, seeing the mischievous smile on Sara’s face.

“Maybe…”

“You…” Ava pulled Sara in for another hug, her fingers playing at the bit of exposed skin as the hem of the woman’s shirt.

Sara pulled away winking, as she turned back to the box of ornaments and light for the tree. Ava stepped closer to the fake Christmas tree in the corner. The plastic green leaves scratched against her fingertips, a laugh bubbling up in her stomach as she thought about the discussion she and Sara had about real versus fake trees.

“Real trees are too much work. Who’s going to take care of it?” Ava questioned.

“But Ava, the smell is heavenly,” Sara whined.

“We’ll buy a plug-in.”

“What do I need to do to…convince you,” Sara teased, slipping into Ava’s lap.

“Well there is one thing,” Ava purred, leaning in towards Sara’s ear, “promise to clean up the petals and keep it alive.”

“Nevermind,” Sara sighed, rolling her eyes.

Ava was brought out of her thoughts by Sara clearing her throat. Her eyes met Sara’s bright blue eyes, the soft glow of the lights over their head flickering in them as the small blonde held something over their heads. Ava looked up, her brow scrunching in confusion when she saw the mistletoe.

“It’s tradition,” Sara chimed.

“What?”

“It’s mistletoe. You have to kiss me under it.”

“Why?”

“It’s a Christmas thing.”

“My parents never…I mean…” Ava stammered, trying to push down the insecurity that grasped at her throat.

“Hey. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No. No, it’s fine. I’m learning.”

Sara sat the mistletoe down on a nearby table and cupped Ava’s face in her hands. Their lips met in a short quick kiss, before leaning their foreheads against each other. Ava sighed and closed her eyes, trying to focus on this moment and not the faint memory of Christmas as a kid. The memories still felt so real at times, but it was okay because now she had these memories with the Legends, with Sara. Sara pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Ava slowly opened her eyes.

Once Sara was sure she was okay she handed Ava a box of ornaments to begin unwrapping. Meanwhile, she pulled a string of lights from a small box. Sara wrapped the string of lights around the tree and left it unplugged, the cord resting on the floor. Ava one by one handed her the blue and silver ornaments to place on the tree branches. They had decided to use silver instead of gold, both of them agreeing that silver complemented colors better. Sara’s tongue was stuck between her teeth as she meticulously placed ornaments. When Ava opened the final box, Sara pulled her to her feet and over to the tree. Sara carefully pulled out the ornaments from the box, undoing the newspaper from them. The first one was a small black canary, its wings mixed with traces of white. The small inscription at the bottom spelled out Laurel’s name. Next was a golden police badge with Quentin’s name. Ava brushed away the tears from Sara’s cheeks as she hung the ornaments on the tree, her fingers tracing over the cool material.

The next ornament was a small golden totem like Amaya’s with purple stones in the eyes. Ava smiled as Sara pulled out an ornament for each of the Legends. A donut for Zari. An atom model for Ray. A silver book for Nate. A typewriter for Mick. A little Waverider for Gideon and Rip. Ava snorted when Sara unwrapped the unicorn with a small dot to symbolize a nipple in its mouth for Gary. The laughter quickly died when she pulled out the pentagram for John.

“We could always leave it off,” Ava suggested, her nose wrinkling at the ornament.

Sara pressed a kiss to the side of Ava’s mouth, before directing her attention back to the ornament in her hand. Ava smiled down at the small silver hourglass meant to represent her. She watched as Sara placed it near the top of the tree with the ornaments for Laurel. Sara unwrapped the final one, revealing the white canary a complement to the one for Laurel. Once the ornaments were all resting on the tree, Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, sighing into her neck.

“It’s beautiful babe,” Ava pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Thank you, my love, but I’m not done,” Sara smiled as she pulled away from Ava’s embrace and raced upstairs.

She returned a few moments later with a small box in her hand. Ava raised a confused eyebrow when Sara held the box out to her. Ava opened the box, tears springing to her eyes as they took in the set of ornaments. Sara pressed her palm to her arm as she pulled them one by one from the box and placed them on the tree.

A small silver pistol like the one she and Sara had fought over the day they first met.

A pair of cross bo-staffs

A little sabertooth tiger.

A martini glass.

A mini bottle of rum.

A Camp Ogawa logo.

Ava placed them on the tree one by one, her fingers tracing reverently over each one. Once she was done Sara wrapped her arm around her waist and wiped away the stray tears that worked their way down the woman’s cheeks. Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out another ornament. A miniature made to look like a string of paper dolls. One doll in the middle wore a suit.

“I wanted to remind you that even though there are other clones in 2213, you are special, you are different and I love you,” Sara whispered fiercely looking up into Ava’s eyes.

Ava pulled her up into a deep kiss, her tongue licking into Sara’s mouth, indulging for a moment. They put the final ornament on the tree together. Ava only then realizing the box in her hand had a much larger item at the bottom. She pulled out the piece and sat the box down on the floor with the rest.

Laughter poured out loud and unrestrained as she unwrapped the bright blue Beebo tree topper.

“Really Sara,” Ava laughed.

“Beebo. La, la, loves you,” Sara mimicked the toy’s sound, wrapping her arms around Ava as the taller blonde sat the tree topper in place.

Ava looked around her apartment, taking in the lights flickering around her apartment. The slight smell of cinnamon woven into the garlands around the room. Sara leaned down to pick up the cord to turn on the lights.

“You ready?” Sara asked, excitement rolling off of her in waves.

Ava nodded, a gasp falling from her lips as the tree lights flickered on. The lights weren’t regular bulbs but a mix of tiny couriers and portals. The lights alternating between the two. She leaned over and picked up the mistletoe from the table where they had left it and held it overhead. Sara smiled, lifting up on her tiptoes to press their lips together as All I Want for Christmas played over the speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @everythingisbetterwhengay I used something from our conversations. I hope you don't mind.


	4. Huddling/snuggling for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual lighting of the Star City Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy

Snowflakes clung to Ava’s eyelashes as she stared up at the massive evergreen towering over the snow-blanketed square. The sparkling ornaments hung haphazardly from its branches, making Ava’s forehead scrunch wondering who had approved this design. Sara had dragged her to the annual tree lighting in Star City promising that it would be fun despite the 15-degree wind chill in the air.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind suddenly, a cheek pressing against her back. She melted into the touch knowing it was Sara but frowned when she felt the shiver race through the smaller blonde’s body. Ava turned in Sara’s arms and took in the petticoat and scarf the smaller blonde was bundled up in.

“I told you to wear a hat and not just those earmuffs,” Ava shook her head, taking Sara’s gloved hands in her own.

“I’m fine. I did this every year as a ch...ch…child,” Sara stammered her teeth chattering.

“I’m getting you a hat,” Ava rolled her eyes, stepping away to find a discreet place to open a portal.

Sara linked her fingers with Ava’s following the woman to a deserted alleyway. Ava opened the portal directly to her bedroom, pulled the hat from the top of the dresser that she tried to get Sara to wear in the first place then stepped through closing it with a snap. She turned to Sara and tugged the wool cap over the small blonde’s ears. Sara’s eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Ava’s fingers on her face. Ava took advantage of the momentary distraction and pressed a kiss to Sara’s lips. Sara leaned up to continue the kiss as Ava pulled away. After a moment they separated, and Sara tugged her back towards the square where they were preparing to light the tree.

Sara and Ava worked their way to the front where the rest of the Legends and Sara’s friends were all waiting. A children’s choir took the stage, their voices carrying through the cold night as they sang. Sara’s fingers were linked with Ava’s still. A chill raced down her spine as a cold wind swept through the crowd. Ava looked down at the smaller blonde for a moment before opening her own petticoat and pulling Sara in close to her chest. Sara’s arms wrapped around her waist as she nuzzled into the warmth of Ava’s neck. A contented sigh pulled past both of their lips when Ava closed her coat around them both, cocooning them in warmth. Sara’s hands traced up and down Ava’s spine as the choir began singing “We wish you a Merry Christmas.” Sara lifted her head from Ava’s chest and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ava rested her cheek against Sara’s as the choir finished singing and the towering tree behind them lit up the square in a twinkle of golden lights. The lights glowed against Sara’s skin, Ava was unable to tear her gaze away from her face as she sang along to the carol. Sara’s arms tightened further around her and Ava held her as close as she could, soaking in the warmth from their bodies and basking in Sara’s love.


	5. Charles Dickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava Christmas Carol

The shrill sound of her phone cut through the silence of her office, her eyes flickered over to the screen, Sara’s face shining up at her. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she swiped open the phone.

“Hey babe,” Ava said, trying to hide the stress in her voice.

“Hey. Where are you? The party starts in ten minutes. Please don’t say you’re at the office still?” Sara asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Ava had been vocal about her hatred of the holidays. They only reminded her that she was a clone, all the memories she had of holidays were fabricated. Sara had promised that they would make new memories for her, but Ava couldn’t seem to shake the gloom that had settled over her in the past week.

“I think I’m going to sit this one out babe. I’m sorry…I just feel like I’ll ruin the mood.”

Suddenly a portal opened in front of her and Sara strode through it dressed in a pair of red and white pajamas. Her hair braided into a French braid. In her hand, she carried two mugs of some steaming liquid and another pair of pajamas slung over her arm. The portal snapped closed behind her as she sat the cup onto Ava’s desk and sat down on the edge herself. Ava looked down at the mug, the smell of chocolate and peppermint caressing her nose. She smiled at the marshmallow smiley face floating on top.

“You don’t have to leave your party,” Ava sighed, looking up at Sara.

“I’m not. Do you trust me?” Sara asked.

“Of course.”

“Put these on,” Sara tossed her the pajamas.

Ava frowned but stood and changed into the matching pair of red and white footie pajamas. Once she was changed Sara pressed a kiss to her lips and motioned for her to pick up the mug of cocoa.

“Sara…what are you up to?” Ava asked seeing the dangerous glint in the woman’s eyes.

“Just trust me. Cheers,” Sara smiled clinking the mugs together.

Ava took a long sip of the cocoa. The warm chocolate warming her from the inside out. She sighed and took another slow sip, a fabricated memory of drinking hot cocoa with her father filtered into her mind. Suddenly golden lights swirled around them, and Ava’s eyes went wide recognizing them as the effects of the potion that turned them into kids.

“Sara! What did you do?” Ava shrieked as the lights faded and she pulled out the small handheld mirror from her desk.

“Hey. It’s okay. It’ll only last an hour. I had Ray make it this time,” Sara assured a bright smile on her face.

“Why are you doing this?” Ava asked, taking in Sara’s younger self looking at her, practically bouncing on her toes.

“Time courier,” Sara said simply holding out her hand.

“What? No.”

“Aves,” Sara whined, “trust me.”

Ava pulled the courier off her wrist and handed it over to Sara. Sara quickly pressed a few buttons, opened a portal and pulled Ava through it.

Ava’s eyes went wide as she recognized her fake parents’ house in Fresno. The smell of cinnamon and cookies wafted into the living room. Sara pushed her down onto the sofa and darted into the kitchen. Ava pulled her legs up underneath her, taking in the room awash with a warm glow from the lights. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree sparkled in the corner, a pile of pristinely wrapped presents at its base. Around the bottom of the tree was a toy train, slowly chugging circles around the tree, creating a small space next to the presents just big enough for her to sit. She stood and made her way over to the tree, making sure to step carefully over the little track and not disturb the train’s path. The floor next to the tree was warm. Her eyes lifted to take in the small red ornaments hanging from each branch. It was just like she rem…the memory given to her. She reached out and traced her hand over the shiny silver paper of one of the presents. The small tag on the box read.

To: Ava

From: Santa

Ava lifted the box into her lap and lightly traced the careful writing on the tag.

“You can open it if you want, kiddo,” a man’s voice cut across the room.

Ava turned quickly startled, her eyes meeting the actor that Rip had hired to be her father. He was carrying a tray of steaming mugs. Behind him was the actress that had played her mother carrying a plate of cookies. Sara was with them a bright smile on her face.

“Sara. What is going on?” Ava frowned.

“It’s a Christmas Carol. Right now I’m the ghost of Christmas past,” Sara explained, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

“But how? Do they know?”

“Don’t worry Aves,” Sara laughed, leaning down so only Ava could hear, “They may or may not be under a spell and think that it’s just a normal Christmas Eve with their kid and her best friend. Nate’s going to wipe their memories once we leave, just in case.”

“Ava I made snickerdoodles,” Pam cooed, “they are your favorites right.”

Ava looked up at Sara for help, the small blonde held out her hand and lifted Ava onto her feet. She wasn’t looking where she was going and her foot connected with the train as it came around the bend, knocking it off it’s track, the little smokestack breaking off and skittering across the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Ava gasped as she went to pick up the little smokestack.

“It’s okay, kiddo. Let me take a look,” Randy held his hand out for the piece of the toy.

“I’m sorry, dad,” Ava tensed a little at how easy it was to see this man as her father.

The couple had always been so kind to her and never questioned anything. Then again they had been paid to do so. Ava looked up into the man’s eyes as he picked up the train and held it out to her, a cliché twinkle shining in his eye.

“It’s nothing a little Christmas magic can’t fix,” Randy smiled, “Sara come here we need your help too.”

Sara joined them, nudging Ava with her shoulder as they watched Randy work. He placed the smokestack on top of the train and then closed his hand over it.

“Alright girls. On the count of three, I need you to close your eyes and wish for the train to be fixed. If you believe it will work. Christmas wish protocol number 1 subsection b,” Rand winked.

Sara and Ava both laughed at the absurd joke. Never the less they closed their eyes.

“I wish the train was fixed,” Ava whispered, feeling silly.

She opened her eyes, and Randy moved his hand. The train was fixed, no sign of it having been broken. He set the train back on the track and started it up again. Ava stared wide-eyed as the man, noticing for the first time the crinkles at the corner of his eyes when he smiled.

“Cocoa’s getting cold you two,” Pam chirped, patting the sofa next to her.

Ava shuffled over the carpet, zapping Sara with the build up static making the other blonde swat at her hand.

“Ava Sharpe, be nice to your friend,” Randy laughed sitting down on the sofa, leaving enough space for the two small girls in between him and his wife.

Ava snagged a cookie from the tray on the coffee table, biting down into the soft cookie. Her eyes closed involuntarily basking in the delicious cookie, that rivaled her own.

“Mmmm. These are so good,” Ava said, taking another huge bite, “thank you.”

Ava sat down on the couch next to Pam and sipped at the mug of cocoa. It was even better than the cup Sara had given her earlier. Pam’s gently ran her hand over Ava’s head and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Tears sprung to Ava’s eyes almost immediately, a lump forming in her throat. Sara put her hand on her shoulder as Ava started crying.

“Hey now. There’s no crying on Christmas Eve,” Randy said concerned.

“I…I’m sorry,” Ava stammered, sitting the mug down and brushing tears from her eyes in frustration.

"Ava, sweetie. What’s wrong?” Pam asked, turning Ava’s face up towards her.

Ava looked up into Pam’s grey-blue eyes, the soft lights of the tree flickering in the eyes the same color as hers. Eyes that could have easily belonged to her mother. Eyes that belonged to the woman that was paid to be her mother. Paid to love her. Even now it was all a spell. Ava stood suddenly and sprinted towards the staircase she could see from the couch, footsteps sounded behind her as she ran away from the false memory.

Once upstairs she slid down the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her hands.

“Ava,” Sara whispered, sliding down the wall next to her and leaning her head over.

“It’s not real,” Ava croaked.

“Ava look at me,” Sara began, waiting until Ava’s watery blues looked up at her, “this is real. The spell they are under only makes them think you’re their daughter. Their love for you is real. That comes from them. They were so worried when you ran off.”

“It will all be over in a little bit. We’ll be adults again, their memory will be wiped, and that’s it. This memory is just as fake as the others.”

“Are your memories from camp fake?”

“What? No. That happened.”

“So did this. Rip paid them to be your parents, he didn’t pay them to love you.”

Ava gasped a fresh wave of tears running down her cheeks at the realization. Sara was right, this memory would be real and uniquely hers.

As soon as they rounded the corner downstairs, Pam and Randy rushed over to them and knelt in front of Ava.

“Are you okay kiddo?” Randy asked.

“Sweetie, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?” Pam added.

Ava smiled, taking in the concerned look in both of their eyes. Maybe their memories would be wiped after this, but at this moment Ava knew one thing was true. The two people in front of her loved her. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around them both. They pressed kisses to either side of her temple and held her tight.

“We love you, Ava,” they whispered together.

Ava sighed in contentment and held on a little longer before pulling away. They returned to the couch and watched a Charlie Brown Christmas. Once it was over, Sara gave Ava a look, and the taller blonde nodded in understanding. They had to go. Ava hugged both of her parents one more time before excusing herself to bed with Sara in tow. As they stepped through the portal back into Ava’s office, the lights swirled around them, and they were back to their fully adult selves.

“Thank you, Sara,” Ava smiled, pulling Sara into a hug.

“We’re not done yet. That was just Christmas past. Time for Christmas present. Legends style,” Sara whooped, opening up a portal to the galley of the Waverider.

The Legends had turned the space into a miniature living room, all of them dressed in pajamas and fluffy shoes. Zari and Ray stood by the buffet table off to the side, spilling over with food and pastries. Nate, Charlie, and Constantine were stretched out in chairs arguing over the better Christmas movie. Mick was sitting on a stool at the island drinking a glass of eggnog.

“Welcome. Can I interest you in some eggnog?” Ray chimed as soon as the portal closed behind them.

Ava couldn’t help but smile at the overly chipper man. She took the cup of eggnog from him and winced. There was a lot of alcohol in it.

“That’s…strong,” Ava cleared her throat.

“What?” Ray frowned leaning down to waft the smell, “Mick.”

“Nog needs liquor,” Mick grunted from his chair, taking a sip of his own cup.

Sara pulled Ava over to an empty loveseat and sat down, curling herself into Ava’s side. Ava wrapped her arm around the smaller blonde.

“You two are too sweet,” Zari said taking a huge bite of a green and red striped donut, “you’re giving me a toothache.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s from the donuts Z,” Sara laughed, chucking a pillow at the totem bearer.

Zari shrugged. The rest of the Legends except for Mick settled in as they agreed on The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Ava leaned her head against Sara’s, her fingers playing with Sara’s as they watched the movie. She couldn’t help but look around at the Legends all huddled together like a real family. Each of them was from different walks of life, but they all somehow came together as a functioning team. Her eyes settled on Zari and Charlie sitting close together, their thighs almost touching although they tried to pretend they still hated each other. The entire space was surrounded in soft golden lights from strings of light hanging in the rafters. They were the only light except for the TV. Laughter rippled through the room, and Ava turned her attention back to the screen. She had watched this movie before, but there was something about sitting with the Legends that made this moment feel different.

“Did you save me some popcorn?” a woman’s voice said from behind them.

Ava turned to see a brunette woman in green pajamas with little Waveriders scattered across the set. Her hair was wrapped up in a messy bun at the top of her head, a smile playing in her eyes and on her lips. Ava frowned, who was this woman? Surely the Legends hadn’t taken on another fugitive. She was standing with her hands on her hips, staring at the buffet table.

“Sorry Gid,” Zari said through a mouthful of popcorn.

“It’s alright Ms. Tomaz,” the woman said before closing her eyes, a fresh bowl of popcorn appeared in the fabricator seconds later.

“Gideon!” Ava started, her eyes going wide.

“I keep forgetting you haven’t met me in this form Director Sharpe,” Gideon smiled, sitting down in the empty chair next to Ava.

Ava stared at Gideon, who settled into the chair and began snacking on her bowl of popcorn. Mick passes her a beer from the pack on the floor next to him, tapping his bottle lightly against hers. Sara’s hand wrapped around her thigh squeezing slightly.

“What’s wrong Aves,” Sara whispered.

“Gideon is human?” Ava stammered, her eyes darting around the room to the other Legends.

“Android would be a closer comparison Director Sharpe,” Gideon explained smiling.

“Why? When?”

“Gideon’s family. We wanted her to be able to spend time with us, so Ray and I made an android that would allow her to interact with us while simultaneously keeping tabs on the ship,” Zari said, popping another jalepeno popper in her mouth.

“We’re a family hotpants,” Mick grunted, “you too.”

Ava’s eyes went wide. She had come so far with the man who only months ago had called her a fake girlfriend to Sara. Mick noticed the change in her expression and simply nodded to her before turning back to the television. Ava held back the tears and swallowed past the lump in her throat. It didn’t matter to them that she was a clone. It didn’t matter that she didn’t have memories to share. They just wanted to make memories with her. She was their family. They were her family.

After the movie finished, Sara tugged Ava to her feet.

“Alright kids, don’t stay up too late. Moms have one more stop to go. Nate don’t forget to go flashing in Fresno,” Sara called over her shoulder as she led Ava down the hallway.

“Indecent exposure?? Only for you captain!” Nate called after her.

“I think she meant using the mirror eraser on the actors that were playing Ava’s parents,” Gary said nervously.

“I know what she meant Gary,” Nate huffed, standing and opening a portal.

Sara led Ava to her bedroom. As soon as they were inside, she threw a coat at Ava’s face and tossed a pair of boots at her feet. Ava tugged them on, watching as Sara put on a coat and boots of her own. Once they were bundled up, Sara retook her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Ready for Christmas future?” Sara asked.

“What? Sara where are we going?” Ava asked, even as Sara opened the portal and tugged her through.

Soft snow billowed around her boots as they stepped out onto the lawn of a small house, awash with Christmas lights. Snow fell around them, wreathing them in a shawl of white. Ava’s eyes were drawn to the glow of the single light on in the house. As if drawn to the window she slowly made her way over the yard, Sara’s footsteps falling lightly behind her. Inside of the house were two elderly women, a blanket laid over their laps. The taller of the two had one arm stretched around, the shorter woman, playing with the hair around the nape of the woman’s neck. The shorter woman closed her eyes at the touch then turned to press a kiss to the woman’s lips. A hand, sporting silver rings moved to cup the taller woman’s cheek as she kissed her again. Ava’s eyes went wide, recognizing the rings and the Legends medals hanging over the fireplace.

“Sara…is that us?” Ava gasped.

“We’re in 2098. This is our home,” Sara explained.

“Our home,” Ava repeated, tears springing to her eyes, a muffled shriek escaping her lips as she turned to see Sara on one knee in the snow.

The pure platinum and black ring shone in the dim light of the moon. Sara’s hair was wreathed in the orange light of the lights lining the walkway next to them, her eyes impossibly blue. Ava’s hand cupped her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Ava Sharpe. If someone had told me when we first met that I would someday propose to you, I would have mangled them on the spot. When we met, there was so much anger between us. I think we both were trying to protect our teams and find our way in this crazy world. Then something changed. We changed each other. You showed me that the light that I thought was gone was there all along. You taught me that I shouldn’t be afraid of my past. You taught me that its okay to love and to let myself be loved. I want to do the same thing for you, from now on, forever. Ava Sharpe. My love. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Ava stammered through her tears.

Sara slipped the ring onto her finger and stood, Ava’s lips immediately meeting hers in a deep kiss. Ava’s hands found Sara’s cheeks and pressed in deepening the kiss further. Sara smiled into the kiss, unwillingly separating her eyes sparkling with tears like Ava’s. They both wiped the tears from the other’s cheeks.

“You’re real my love. This is real. I want this. I want you. Forever,” Sara whispered pressing another kiss to Ava’s lips.

Sara opened the portal back to the Waverider and pulled Ava through to the cheers of her team. Meanwhile, in the house blanketed in snow, the two older women watched their younger selves disappear into the night. They kissed and leaned their foreheads together as the fireplace crackled in the hearth.


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace when the world is in chaos

Her blades cut smoothly across the top layer of the ice, her body twisting into an elegant spin. Each time she made her way across the ice spinning and pirouetting a little cloud of snow billowed around her skates. Sara watched her from the bank, a smile playing at her lips. Ava was lost in her own frozen world out on the ice. Sara had found her there after returning to an empty apartment post-mission.

Ava had mentioned that in the winter she always enjoyed ice skating on the frozen lake just outside of the city. Her eyes had grown bright as she talked about the small secluded lake that only she knew about. It was a secret place that was all her own, untouched by the urban sprawl of the city. It was a bit of a hike to get to, but Sara simply used the spare courier to portal to directly to the edge of the lake. As she stepped out of the portal, the land around her spread out like a freshly unpacked blanket. The snow was untouched except for a set of bootprints leading down to the edge. Snow blew off the nearby trees and rocks, adding to the thin layer already atop the ice that shone in the sunlight despite its imperfections. Ava was doing a slow pirouette in the center of the ice when Sara first arrived. Her eyes were closed as she spun on the tip of her skate, her body memorizing where the edges of the ice were. Sara slowly worked her way down the bank, brushed away the snow from the large rock at the edge and sat down.

Sun glinted against Ava’s skated as she moved, Sara quickly became lost in the fluid movement of her body, a stark comparison to the rigid way she usually carries herself. This side of her was only reserved for Sara. It was only in her arms or in the seclusion of Ava’s apartment that she truly let herself relax. Even around the Legends she always maintained an air of professionalism.

Ava stopped suddenly, her back to Sara. Sara watched the rise and fall of her shoulders, heard the exhale of breath huffing past her lips and billowing out in a cloud in front of her. Ava lifted her head up towards the sky for a moment, letting the rays of the sun skitter across her skin even though she couldn’t feel their warmth.

When she turned, she stopped short. Her eyes met Sara’s across the frozen expanse, a flush creeping to her cheek. As if suddenly aware of how she must have looked, Ava’s hand went to the back of her neck. Her tell for when she was nervous or unsure.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Ava asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Long enough. You’re really good, Aves,” Sara smiled, sliding off the rock.

Ava’s cheeks reddened, her eyes ducking down to the skates on her feet. Sara stepped out onto the ice, her feet sliding from under her and sending her sprawling. Her back hit the ground hard, a gust of breath hissing past her lips as she stared up into the slowly graying sky.

“Are you okay?” Ava extended a hand to her and helped her stand.

“Fine. My boots don’t have a lot of grip apparently,” Sara laughed as she struggled to stay upright.

“For an assassin, you sure are clumsy.”

“Shutup,” Sara swatted at Ava’s chest, but the motion nearly sent her sprawling again.

Ava’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close to her chest as she tucked stray strands of hair behind Sara’s ear. She smiled down at the smaller blonde, a warm flush spreading across her skin as she leaned down to connect their lips. They separated, and Sara ran her fingers through Ava’s hair and kissed Ava’s cheek.

“You okay? You only come here to clear your head,” Sara whispered, their cheeks pressed together.

“Rough day at work, can we talk about it later?” Ava sighed.

Sara nodded and took a small step back from Ava. Ava helped her back over to the edge of the lake and reached down into her bag handing Sara the other pair of skates. She slid back onto the ice and watched as Sara tugged on the skates and stood, almost immediately slipping on the ice. Ava’s arms wrapped around Sara again, her laughter sending a shiver of warmth across Sara’s skin. She took a slow step back, her fingers linked with Sara’s as they slowly skated along on the ice, their eyes not leaving each other’s as the sun glinted in their hair.


	7. Hot Cocoa

Sara sank down into the soft cushions of the couch. Her feet tucked underneath her as she sat the steaming mug of cocoa on the coffee table, before tugging the blanket off the back of the couch. Once the soft fleece blanket was tucked around her legs, she picked up the mug again. The smell of chocolate and cinnamon drifted to her nose. Her eyes closed involuntarily, thinking about times before drinking cocoa with her family. Her mother and father sneaking a few shots of peppermint schnapps into theirs when they thought no one was looking. Laurel and the mountain of marshmallows she always piled on top of hers. A sigh pulled past her lips as she took a slow sip and turned on the television.

She sipped her cocoa and waited. Ava had sent her a text earlier saying she would be home late because of a last-minute meeting. Sara finished the mug of chocolate and placed it on the coffee table, stretching out along the sofa. She must have fallen asleep because she was awoken to the presence of someone kneeling in front of her. Citrus and honey, Ava.

Feigning sleep, she wrinkled her nose when Ava pressed a short kiss to her lips. Ava continued the kisses getting steadily longer each time. Sara’s eyes flickered open, one hand reaching from under the blankets to brush along Ava’s cheek.

“Hey,” Ava whispered, turning her head to kiss Sara’s palm.

“Hey,” Sara smiled back, her eyes bright as she looked at her girlfriend.

Sara sat up, brushing her hair from her face as she glanced over at her phone. Ava slipped out of her jacket and shoes, going to the kitchen then returning to the couch. Sara couldn’t help but take in the sight before her. Ava relaxed, her dress shirt untucked, hair spilling over her shoulder as she settled onto the couch next to her. The mug Ava had chosen was dark green with tiny red hourglasses etched into the sides. The taller blonde always put extra creamer into her cocoa, along with a dash of chili powder. The chili powder was a new edition after spending time exploring the cultures of the magical fugitives with Mona. Sara watched as Ava took a slow sip, her eyes closing momentarily before flying open as she sputtered.

“I burned my tongue,” Ava gasped, sitting the mug down on the coffee table.

Sara laughed loud and free as Ava frowned at her. Seeing the pout on her girlfriend’s face, Sara moved to sit in her lap. She pressed a kiss to Ava’s temple, then cheek.

“I love you, Ava Sharpe,” Sara smiled.

“I love you too,” Ava said exaggerating her words to make it seem like her tongue was swollen.

Sara laughed again and connected their lips in a kiss sweetened by chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses in the snow and blanket burritos. I can't think of a better way to spend a snowy day.


End file.
